Silverstream
Silverstream is a female Hippogriff/Seapony and one of the "Young Six" who appears in season eight of the show as a student at Twilight Sparkle's School of Friendship. She is voiced by Lauren Jackson. Appearance Silverstream is beautiful, she has Moderate blue violet eyes, light cornflower blue, light cornflower bluish gray for manes and pale magenta around her body. Personality Silverstream is shown to be rather hyperactive and very curious about the world around her, supposedly taking after her cousin Skystar. Season 8 School Daze Part 1 & 2 Silverstream enrolls in Twilight Sparkle's newly opened School of Friendship as a student, having been brought to Ponyville by naval general Seaspray to represent the Hippogriffs. Initially, Silverstream is particularly excited to be at the school, but Twilight's strict adherence to the Equestria Education Assocation's guidelines cause the school courses to be dull and boring. When Silverstream cuts class with Sandbar, Smolder, Gallus, Yona, and Ocellus, the six hang out together and slowly become good friends. They later return to school for Friends and Family Day, but they accidentally ruin the event and cause damage to the school. Chancellor Neighsay of the EEA perceives their fun and games as an attack orchestrated by other non-pony creatures, and the offended tribe leaders pull their students out of school, including Silverstream. Not wanting to say goodbye to each other after the school is closed, Silverstream and her new friends go into hiding at the Castle of the Two Sisters. The six have fun together at first, but they are eventually attacked by ferocious puckwudgies, prompting the Mane Six to save them. When Silverstream and her friends are asked to come back to school, they are reluctant to continue their boring lessons, but Twilight and the others assure them things will be better and more fun than before. After Twilight defies the authority of Chancellor Neighsay and reopens the School of Friendship, Seaspray allows Silverstream to re-enroll at the school, much to her extreme delight. Surf and/or Turf Silverstream didn't appear but was mentioned by her brother, parents, and Twilight and a picture of her is seen on her permission slip. Horse Play Silverstream appear in the play dress as unicorn sorcerer of princess celestia anniversary and later she fell along with her friends in trap door by accident and later they comeback as sorcerer beat up were like great at play Non Compete Clause Molt Down Marks for Effort A Matter of Principles The Hearth's Warming Club Friendship University The End in Friend The Washouts A Rockhoof and a Hard Place What Lies Beneath School Raze Part 1 & 2 Gallery e61b9fb8ede18b70c09171ec2708822b.png 7e2.gif|Silverstream loving stairs Silverstream and Terramar.jpg Gallus,_Silverstream,_Smolder,_and_Ocellus_flying_S8E1.png Silverstream_dressed_as_a_unicorn_on_the_stage_S8E7.png|Silverstream as Unicorn Silverstream_and_Smolder_carrying_Yona_S8E1.png Twilight_and_Starlight_saving_the_Young_Six_S8E2.png Mane_Six_and_students_in_front_of_the_school_S8E2.png Celestia_acting_poorly_during_dance_number_S8E7.png Ocellus_and_Silverstream_carry_Yona_to_surface_S8E9.png Silverstream my favorite day of the year! S8E16.png Queen Novo giving present to Silverstream.png Gallus_shows_off_his_griffon_history_kingdom_S8E15.png Fluttershy introducing the Young Six on stage S8E7.png Celestia acting poorly during dance number S8E7.png Students_shocked_by_Starlight's_magic_fury_S8E15.png Students take notes from the cave entrance S8E17.png Young Six smiling at each other S8E15.png Young_Six_surprised_by_Starlight's_decision_S8E15.png Gallus and Smolder claw-bump again S8E1.png Students look impressed at Ocellus S8E1.png Young Six watch AJ and Rainbow continue to argue S8E9.png Young_three_once_we_master_kindness_S8E2.png Silverstream_we're_really_going_now!_S8E9.png Silverstream_woo-hoo!_S8E9.png Silverstream_getting_super-excited_S8E1.png Silverstream_excited_to_have_found_something_S8E2.png Silverstream_misses_her_family_S8E2.png Silverstream_joining_hands_with_Twilight_S8E2.png Gallus and Silverstream in the Spell-venger Hunt S8E15.png Silverstream_fails_to_smash_the_bucket_again_S8E16.png Silverstream_explain_it_all_to_guests!_S8E16.png Silverstream_flying_with_the_butterflies_S8E12.png Silverstream_thinking_for_a_moment_S8E16.png Young_five_watch_spiders_lead_the_way_S8E22.png Young_Six_sleep_on_the_library_floor_S8E22.png Silverstream_hugging_Gallus_S8E22.png|Let's hug & kiss Silverstream_we_found_this_S8E22.png Silverstream_and_met_the_Tree_S8E22.png Silverstream_and_Cozy_grinning_beak-to-muzzle_S8E22.png Silverstream_talking_in_her_sleep_S8E22.png Silverstream_thanking_Cozy_Glow_S8E25.png Silverstream_catches_unicorn_in_midair_S8E25.png Yona_sticking_up_for_Smolder_S8E25.png Ocellus_sticks_up_for_Smolder_S8E25.png Gallus looking irritable S8E25.png Young_Six_suspicious_of_Cozy_Glow_S8E25.png Young_Six_more_suspicious_of_Cozy_S8E25.png commission__silverstream_by_celebi_yoshi-dcmg26q.png silverstream_by_cloudyglow-dco26ck.png silverstream_the_hippogriff_by_cheezedoodle96-dc7i7qw.png silverstream_seapony_mode_by_phucknuckl-dc888ub.png silverstream__hippogriff__by_aleximusprime-dcesnwr.png silverstream__seapony__by_aleximusprime-dcesrvg.png smugverstream_by_andrevus-dcnoe9d.png Yona ask new friends to help S8E22.png Trivia Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Female Category:Heroes who can fly Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Hybrids Category:Transformed Category:Siblings Category:Aquatic Category:Pure Good Category:Tomboys Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Merfolk Category:Cowards Category:Pacifists